To Another Reality
by LeMeEl
Summary: Alice shows that everything is possible and how reality reflects your beliefs. Tom shows that there are no evil people - there are people, who've closed their hearts and lost touch with their soul.
1. Chapter 1 - Magic Is Around Us

**Chapter 1 -** **"** **Magic is around us** **"**

...It was a gloomy June's day. Sun was hidden behind the solid dark-gray clouds; rain was tapping on the window's glass.

In one of the old wooden houses was sitting a girl on her bed, whilst she was looking at the window and pondering about what the world actually is and is it any sense in all this God's game…

Her name is Alice. She is a smart and pretty fifteen years old girl. She is tall and skinny, with long dark hair, pale skin and hazel eyes.

Alice's summer holidays have already started, but despite this wonderful fact she was bored and felt lonely. At the school she hasn't friends either, but there were several classmates with whom she could talk at least a bit of time. This girl was a loner, but not because she really didn't want to communicate with anybody, but mostly because she was frightened of people since her early childhood and also because nobody could properly understand her. She couldn't come up and talk to someone first - she felt a cold and nervous shudder if she needed to. And if someone came up to her, even if she wanted it to be, she couldn't normally talk with that person; she barely told, what seemed as she doesn't want to talk at all.

Some people in her class were teasing her – because Alice is not like them, weird and lonely. Some were just scared because of her mysterious and tried to don't mess with her. But yeah, were times when she had a friend, best friend as she thought… And now, about a year, she is all alone.

She filled her summer days with reading, drawing, and walking around the streets, fields and forests.

Alice couldn't say that she completely don't like loneliness – no, she enjoys it often; nevertheless she can't stand to be lonely all the time. Of course, she can go where lots of people are or chat with her acquaintances, albeit it isn't what she wants. Superficial relations aren't for her; she thinks that it's just a waste of time and energy. She needs something more deeper, people whom she could trust and be open with.

The last time her "friends" were characters from "Harry Potter". Alice plunged into these books and after reading often dreamed about what would be if she was there. How it would feel. She would be absolutely happy if she could somehow find herself there even if only on the couple of hours; and actually she didn't think that is impossible – everything is possible for her.

…And in this she was right…

Once, when Alice was strolling through the deserted field, she saw something that looked like a big round screen in the midair in which girl saw a completely different place from where she was. At first she was a bit frightened, but after a few seconds she seemed more curious than frightened. This girl is very interested in such things. Alice likes everything what connected with paranormal thing, aliens and magic. She was sure – this is a portal. But where it leads to?

She decided to come up closer. She was worrying about that it could disappear soon and she couldn't investigate it if she'll not hurry. And when she came up to it, she saw a street inside the portal, the street which was alike Diagon Alley from Harry Potter world. Between two worlds seemed to be the transparent oscillating energetic veil. Alice touched the veil and felt as if it was electric but nothing else happened. Then she pushed through it her whole arm and nothing else (except the feeling of electric energy) happened. And finally she decided to go through this veil and overstep to another reality. She felt as if she has a slight electric shock after going through it. And, yes, now she found herself in the middle of the Diagon Alley and when she turned around she didn't see the portal anymore - it has disappeared.

Alice was amazed by what has just happened. But was it true? Wasn't she just dreaming about it? And after these thoughts, she determined to check is she really asleep. She knew how to do it, because she had several times dreams in which she was aware that she was sleeping and usually she checked it with her hands – if they are becoming blurry and wavering – your physical body are certainly sleeping right now.

She pulled her hands and starts to look at them. They looked as usual, nothing happened even after her two minutes of staring at them. _"_ _Well, it seems that I am not sleeping right now, but need to check once again_ _"_ _._ And she starts to read the writings on the shop – if you are in your dream, usually writings also changing and blurred from time to time.

" _Oh, alright, now I am more sure that I am not sleeping_ _…_ _but_ _…_ _anyway_ _…_ _everything is a big dream_ _…_ _big illusion_ _…_ _matrix_ _…_ _so it_ _'_ _s not a really big matter in which dream I am now_ _–_ _anyway, I am in a dream_ _—_ _God_ _'_ _s or just mine (which also God_ _'_ _s)_ _"_ girl mused to herself. _"_ _Ugh, shut up with your philosophy!.. Let_ _'_ _s just enjoy this dream and go to explore this quirky magical world!_ _"_ she inwardly told to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2** **– "** **The Diagon Alley** **"**

It was the middle of the sunny and warm August day. Or at least it was August in reality where Alice came from. Yes, really, she can't be sure that is the same time in this magical world as it was in her place. But anyway, it certainly was summer.

As Alice has realized she was standing as rooted in the middle of the road, even haven't noticed people hustling around her. And also just now realized what she's seen. The Diagon Alley – the most bizarre and beautiful place she had ever seen. She stared at it for some time whilst her eyes were pouring with tears of happiness. Then she finally decided to get away from the road. She noticed a nice shop nearby her and steered there. There weren't many people around it, what was pleasant for her. It was the Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment shop – coloured in blue and through the windows can be seen different fancy things as bizarre telescopes, scales, globe of the Moon, omnioculars, and other interesting things. As she already intended to go inside, she saw a snowy-white owl which was flying straight to her. Alice was appalled for a few seconds. The owl landed on her shoulder and put the letter and a small cloth pouch in her hands after what it flew away. Alice was bemused. Has she got a letter from Hogwarts? And what is the pouch? She looked at the letter and on the envelope indeed where the Hogwarts caption. _"_ _To Alice Emilane. London, Diagon Alley, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment shop_ _'_ _s doorstep_ _"_ Alice read to herself. _"_ _I am in fact standing in this place which is mentioned here and my name is Alice_ _…_ _but surname_ _…_ _it isn_ _'_ _t mine. Of course I would be glad change my real surname on this, but I haven_ _'_ _t changed it yet. Is it a mistake?_ _"_ she thought bewildered. And then she pulled out the letter from the envelope where was written:

"Dear Miss Emilane,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

The term begins on 1 September.

P.S. It is not a mistake; in this world you have another surname.

If you have any questions, send us an owl.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore"

" _Wow, that_ _'_ _s interesting! And in which grade should I go then, if I know so little about their magic? In first? Sixteen years old girl in a class with eleven years old children. Cool. But anyway, even if so, I would like to try this magical learning._ _"_ Alice said silently to herself. Yes, by the time of the start of the term she will be sixteen and she should be in the 6th grade if to think of her age, but certainly in the first grade if to look by her magical knowledge …or at the second, but no more. _"_ _Alice, stop! Better look what do you need to buy and what is in this pouch._ _"_ And she unfolds her list of equipment. _"_ _Oh, it_ _'_ _s for 6th grade. So I_ _'_ _ll be in 6th grade._ _"_ Alice said with relief. _"_ _But anyway, I need a wand._ _…_ _Wait. How could I buy this all? I haven_ _'_ _t any money. Or what is in this pouch?_ _"_ And she put her hand in it from where she pulled a fanciful golden key. _"_ _Is it from Gringotts vault? I have money there? But who left them there and let me use it if so?_ _"_

And then Alice strode straight to Gringotts. It looks very similar as she had seen in the movies. She came up to the goblin which was sitting and looking down in some kind of paper. "Ahem, excuse me! May I come to my vault?"

"What's your name?" – goblin asked dryly.

"Alice Emplane"

"Your key, please"

And Alice has shoved him her key.

"Follow me".

They made not a very pleasant journey to her (or whose she doesn't know) vault, she always suffered from the weak vestibular apparatus. After a few minutes of this travel they stopped and she opened her vault where she's found a big pile of gold and silver coins. She was goggling. Is it really hers? Or she just was stealing it? These doubts were bedevilled her. However, she put 2 handfuls of coins into the pouch and left it.

Soon she was outside and now was intending to buy her first wand. Ah, how's she wanted it – the real magical and powerful wand.

Alice entered the Olivander's wand shop. At first she didn't notice anybody, but soon the shopkeeper appeared.

"Ah, Miss Emilane! Nice to see you here! I knew that you'll come one day!" the man told to her smiling.

"But Mr. Olivander how do you know me?" Alice asked bewildered.

"Hogwarts knows their students since their birth, so knew I. However, I am not certain why you've come here just now, but seems you had some reasons for that. And now let your wand choose you!" Olivander told her and then came to get several wands.

"I think that because of your sensitivity, you may feel the appropriate wand by yourself or, shall we say, the wand will feel you and make a signal. I haven't tried this method before, but I also haven't met a person with such energy …or perhaps" shopkeeper looked brooding for a few seconds "… never mind. Better we shall come to our wands. Here I've put 7 different wands which I think mostly suit for you. Reach your hand to them, starting from the first wand and if it's _yours_ wand – you'll feel it." Olivander said quietly pointing on the wands which were lying on the counter.

"Well… Alright…" replied Alice uncertainly and pulled her arm to the first wand. Then to the second, then to the third ... and when she reached the fifth wand she felt a strange sensation and the wand lifted straight to her hand and she had seen the light illuminating all around this wand.

"Well done Miss Emilane! That it is!" yelled Mr. Olivander ecstatically. "This is made from pine with unicorn hair inside, 13 inches, unyielding. Great wand for wise and creative person."

"Thank you, Sir!" said Alice pulling her 7 Galleons on the counter.

"You are welcome Miss Emilane! Hope that your wand will perform gratefully for you!"

* * *

After wand shop Alice went to buy other supplies. As she wanted to enter this very shop which she was intended to enter before received the letter, she bumped into someone just as she's opened the door. This someone was a tall slim boy with dark hair and light-blue eyes, and with unnaturally perfect face features.

"Oh, sorry." said Alice awkwardly at the same time as the boy said "Sorry" too.

Alice smiled slightly because of their synchronicity. The boy smirked, then examined her for several seconds and strolled away.

" _Is it_ _…_ _Was it he? Or just someone who so much resembles him_ _…_ _or not him, but exactly how I imagined him_ _…_ _Is it_ _…_ _Riddle?_ _"_ she was asking herself mutely while walked through the shop. _"_ _And so that_ _'_ _s means that I am at the 1940_ _th_ _…_ _Alright Alice, maybe it_ _'_ _s not he and it_ _'_ _s not 1940_ _th_ _"_ _._

After her wandering on Diagon Alley Alice set off to the Leaky Cauldron, hoping that there is at least one free room. And for her happiness there were some spare rooms and she was intending to stay there for the rest of the August.


	3. Chapter 3 - Knockturn Alley

Next week Alice spent her days by learning and practising different spells, and even managed to create some on her own; exploring London and wandering on Diagon Alley from time to time. But one day she decided to visit Knockturn Alley. She was pretty curious about this place. She wore her long black hooded dress and strolled there. As Alice turned to Knockturn Alley she found herself in the dimly lighted street where were all people dressed in black or at least dark clothes. _"_ _Not for nothing I_ _'_ _ve dressed so mournfully. At least I am greatly blending in!_ _"_

Firstly she's encountered on the Borgin & Burkes shop. She entered in this poor-lightened shop and caught her eyes on different odd things as a corpse hand, skulls, and strange masks. Going further she's seen various of jewellery: necklaces, rings, bracelets, earrings and …the very same boy on which she had bumped two weeks ago. He was gazing on one necklace. She just has seen him as he turned his face right to hers and they have caught each other's glance. Alice quickly turned her eyes away a bit embarrassed and went to another sector of the shop. She was slightly trembling and felt as if a big amount of energy just now went through her. And in this state while her mind was if in trance she almost touched one silver ring with a big blue stone, as she heard a male's deep voice said softly to her: "Don't touch anything here. It may be cursed." She was taken abashed and a little frightened from suddenness and she turned to face him once again. She didn't hear how he came up to her. Alice tried to say something but words barely came out from her mouth. "I know, I just… I just was transfixed for a moment so my arm reached by itself. But thank you for caring anyway." _Caring? What the hell she was talking about? Had Tom Riddle ever cared about anyone? Of course no._ Alice thought to herself. She also wanted to ask why on Earth he wouldn't like me to be cursed (as she knew Tom Riddle as people-hater). _But, wait, I am not certain that he is Tom Riddle._ However as she figured out it was indeed 1940th and to be accurate – 21 of August 1945 year so the chances that he really Tom Riddle multiplies.

After some seconds of silence she asked him. "But why did you forewarn me? Why you wouldn't like me to be cursed?" Now she was looking in his eyes to catch a sign of lie if so will be. "Why would I like to? What made you think that I'd like to curse you or someone else?" he said calmly. _Well, actually different facts about you, those facts that you don_ _'_ _t know yet._ "I thought that I asked the questions so I've also thought that you'll answer me by answers not by questions… I was mistaken. And therefore I'll answer you the same way. Why should I think that you wouldn't like to curse someone and why not me if you are standing right now in Borgin & Burkes on Knockturn Alley – infamous place for dark witches and wizards?" Alice told him acidly. Riddle (or whoever he was) smirked and then confidently answered to her "You've marked it right. Indeed it's lack of chance to meet here someone who would be a white wizard. But, if you haven't noticed, you are also staying at the same place that I am."

"And what if I am staying here? It's hasn't any attitude to the question which I asked first. And by the way I am here at first and perhaps the last time. I was just curious about this place and I actually don't need to curse people or something in this way, in first place because it's always backfiring – if not immediately then after, if not in this life, then in next. No, I am not judge anyone who do it, because Universe needs different "colours" for the whole painting and souls need different experience, so need I, but I suppose that I've already gone through such experience some lives ago, as I am not appealing to such things for this time."

Tom looked quite amazed and puzzled by her answer, his eyebrow raised. "Some lives ago? What are you talking about?"

"So you don't aware of it? Honestly I am not surprised, but I've been thinking that at least wizards should know more than ordinary people… I thought that they are more susceptible to such things… But perhaps not necessarily. Yes, I was talking about that every soul going through lots of lives. Soul can't be dead. It can change forms, but not be dead. I am sorry if you still don't get what I am saying. But it's a very huge subject to talk if you want me to explain properly what I mean in an essence and its nuances. Of course I may tell you one day if you'll be interested in listening it. So maybe I'll stop on it. Better say, aren't you Tom Riddle by the way?"

"I am. But how did you know? And yes, I would be interested in listening your quite odd point of view, if we'll ever meet in _this_ life, of course. But and this is not a problem, if we have plenty of them." He replied in scathingly mocking voice.

Alice didn't answer on it. Instead turned away from Riddle walked few steps and then turned to say "Goodbye then. See you somewhere somewhen and somehow in Multiverse."

Riddle was staring at her with another dose of surprise and simply nodded.

She strolled away.


	4. Chapter 4 - Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter 4 "Journey to Hogwarts"

It already was her last day at the Leaky Cauldron Inn. Alice has already packed all her belongings, which fit in her bag and which looks rather empty. But it's because Alice has finally managed to enchant her bag into that which may comprise an infinite amount of things without being heavy or bulky.

Alice didn't want to be late and because of it, she exited the Leaky Cauldron quite early. She needed to use a muggle transportation to get to the King's Cross.

At the beginning of 11 she was already at the King's Cross station searching for platform 9 ¾ or, well, platform 9 and 10. As she found it she was pretty nervous about to go through the barrier. _"_ _Who knows, maybe I just will bump into the wall_ _"_ _._ And because of it Alice decided to come up carefully. Firstly, she just tried to push her hand through and, for her delight, as it has worked she pushed her whole body and immediately appeared at the platform 9 ¾ near Hogwarts Express. She was gazing at this amazing train for a minute and then decided to go inside. It was quite early and there weren't many people nearby. Alice stepped inside and first of all she wanted to take a look on it and she started to walk through the train, looking around. And after about five minutes of her wandering around Alice caught a glimpse of a very familiar figure who was standing in the middle of the carriage next to the window and was watching something through it. He turned his face to her looking arrogantly with a slight smirk and went inside of the nearest compartment.

Alice was sort of surprised - firstly because she's encountered on him for the third time in this month (but she wouldn't tell that she didn't want to - honestly, this person was sitting in her mind since they first met) and secondly - because he didn't even talk to her, didn't even say "Hello", which was a bit upsetting. Alice stood on the spot for a while, grasping what just now was happening and her comprehension was interrupted with somebody going nearby and abruptly saying "Hi!"

"..Hello" - said Alice perplexedly in response. As it seemed this boy hasn't firstly realised that they've never met before. He is tall and slim with light-blonde hair, light-green eyes, pale skin and slightly freckled face.

"Oh, sorry. I assume that we haven't met before, have we?"

"Yes, you're right, we haven't." Alice answered him.

"So… you're a transfer student?" boy asked inquiringly.

"Maybe it's possible to name even so…" Alice said thoughtfully.

"Ok, whatever. I am Daniel — Daniel Anderson. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Thank you! And I am Alice Emilane."

"Well, If you don't mind, we can go and find a free compartment."

"Yeah… Of course." Alice said thoughtfully. And they went inside the compartment.

"So… Where you were studying before Hogwarts?" boy asked.

"In a usual muggle school." she answered smirking. On what Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"School for muggles? Why? Your parents don't let you attend Hogwarts?"

"No, the case is not in it. Foremost, I was living in another country where isn't Hogwarts and I didn't even know about it existing and secondly…" there were a short pause after what she spoke in a whisper "I don't really know what am I doing here. I think that if I'll tell you the real story about what was happening with me - you won't believe and will think that I am mad or liar. So… I don't know even may I actually tell it to anybody here - I don't really know how people of your kind will perceive ..hah, but I think that much better than muggles anyway." she said with a grin.

"Really? Or you just don't want to tell? Maybe you have a some sort of secret mission here, eh?" Daniel said spiritedly.

"I don't think so… Or I just don't know about it… It's actually interesting… Maybe I indeed have a some sort of mission here…" She was telling full in thoughts.

"You seem very mysterious… Even more than our Mister Mysteriousy - Tom Riddle, hah."

"Riddle? Do you know him?"

"Ahah, but who don't?! Especially if we are in one grade and have some classes together. ..And wait, you are asking as if you know him, do you?"

"Oh, yeah, I do… Not close, of course. Just know."

Daniel looked rather incredulously.

"And in which grade you are? And which house?" Alice asked.

"I am in a 6th grade. Ravenclaw. And you, as I assume, don't know about your house? But about grade?"

"House I can only presume, but grade is also 6th."

"That would be cool if you'll be in Ravenclaw too!" Daniel said brightly.

"Yeah, I actually hoped on Ravenclaw also." Alice smiled.

And here, someone entered their compartment.

"Hello guys. All compartments are full… Won't you mind if I'll sit here with you?"

"Of course not." Said Alice smiling.

"Thanks." said the girl with a long wavy blue hair, big blue eyes, small nose and almost white skin - which made her resembling to a doll from china.

"Oh, I've never seen you before…" She spoke to Alice. "You are a new student?"

"Yes, I am. And I am Alice Emilane, by the way."

"My pleasure. And I am Emily Lovegrace."

"Nice to meet you. And I love your hair!"

"Oh, thanks, not many appreciate it actually." Emily responded sadly.

"Why?! They're amazing! Honestly, I wanted to dye my hair in this colour many times. ..But didn't."

"Dye? But I even needn't to dye them - this is my natural colour, if what. And that's why many've been making fun of me since early childhood…"

"Natural? That's astounding! I've never ever seen anybody with such natural colour. I want to tell you that many people just don't understand it, they are sitting in their comfort zone and don't want to accept anything that don't fit in their frames which they've put around themselves. Everything what is different from their standards of "normality" are "bad" for them. So you don't need to care about their opinions. And actually I think that many people would adore your hair as you in total."

Emily looked up at her and smiling shyly said "Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

"And by the colour of your hair, I may presume that you're also in Ravenclaw? Am I right?" Alice asked brightly.

"Ha, actually yes, I am."

"Great! So… Daniel… Emily…. You should know each other?"

"So we do." said Daniel.

Alice looked from one to another to see their facial expression.

"You're not in good relations?" Alice inquired.

"No, not in bad… We just haven't ever talk to each other before. Actually, I barely talk to anybody…" Emily answered.

"Well… I understand." Alice replied a bit sorrowfully.

"Everybody consider me as a freak. But honestly, I don't even much wanted to talk to them. ..They are…too down to earth and I am sort of airy-fairy, haha." Emily spoke dreamily.

"Me usually too! So we already have something in common." Alice replied smiling. "And what about you Daniel? Do you have any friends here?"

"I thought that I have ..but for now I even don't know."

"You've quarrelled with your friends? Or what?"

"Am… May say so, or I don't know. We just stopped talking and that's all. Nobody wrote and answered on my letters through the summer. And I don't know why."

"So you should figure it out! You don't know why, as you've been telling, so there might be reasons for it."

"I know. But I think… Well, I'll ask them about it."

"Wait," Emily suddenly spoke up. "Alice, are you a transfer student or why you weren't at Hogwart before?"

"Well… As I've found out that you're weirdo as me, I can tell you the truth, how everything happened… Just better not tell anybody else, ok?"

"Sure, we won't."

And Alice told them all about how she's found herself in this world and about her previous life.

"Wow! If it's true, it's really startling!" Emily exclaimed.

"Now I understand why you didn't want to tell me at first. But you know what, I believe you and I even have a story a bit similar on yours." Daniel said smiling.

"Really? I am so curious to hear it!"

"Well, I was about five years old. I was playing in the yard in the afternoon after the rain and there were puddles on the ground and when I glanced at it, I saw the starry sky with several moons. Then I looked closer - and the picture was the same, but more vivid. In amazement, I shoved my finger into the water and this essence start to engulf me there. I haven't time to be frightened as I found myself on the other side of the puddle - I was standing on the blue grass, looking at the violet sky full of stars where were seen three big satellites - each different size but all big. I was so dazed by that - I was at the same time very scared but very glad. Then two tall light figures came up to me. And after they came up I didn't feel fear anymore. I felt as they were somebody very familiar and native. But unfortunately, I don't remember what they've told to me… But it felts like something important. And after they finished their speech I ended up at the same spot from where I was taken…"

"Wow" Emily and Alice said all together.

"That's really cool!" said Alice. "Perhaps it was someone from your star family or your spirit guides".

"Yeah? Star family? Have we such? And guides? I don't know much about that."

"Everyone has ..but not many notice them. The same is applicable to our Higher Selves."

And after that they've prolonged their talk in the direction of spirituality and philosophy. It's turned up that at least some people in this reality can understand her, for what she was glad.

Next two hours they also were laughing at extremely hilarious stories which told Daniel.

And, when the time was close to arrival, Alice remembered about the ability of changing appearance on whatever you like to, which she so long wanted to try to manage; and that this reality is more pliable, than those from where she came, what mean that here are much more chances to succeed. And she started to try to make her hair the same colour as her new friend Emily. Alice was visualising and sensing that she already has such hair - about three minutes she was directing her attention on it, until Emily didn't start yelling: "Alice! Your hair has turned blue!"

"What? Really? I did it? Wow!" And Alice glanced at her hair, which indeed were blue right now.

"How did you do it?! Are you metamorphmagus?" asked Daniel expressively.

"No, or at least I wasn't before…in my world. I just was feeling as if I already have such a hair and visualising it, keeping this image in mind. I think that you two can try it too. It wasn't hard to do …for me." Alice told enthusiastically.

"Try it? But I am not metamorph… Well, why not to try indeed. Who knows.." Emily responded.

"Just make it feel that you already have changed what you want to change. Feel it and see it. As long as you can."

And they went into this experiment.

After five minutes or so, Daniel turned one side of his hair purple.

"See. You can do it Daniel, your hair starts changing colour. Just keep doing it …or will stay with partly purple hair…" said Alice silently.

"I can't! Nothing has changed, yeah?" Emily told frustratingly.

"It's because you don't properly believe in yourself! If you will relate like that, of course you couldn't do it. Just make yourself believe in yourself, in your greatness, that you can do whatever you want to do and that everything depend on you. But…maybe the problem is that you don't want? Maybe it's just not yours…that's another question." Alice was telling her.

"I want! I just… Well, I'll try again… Maybe I'll try from little.. from my eyebrows, for example."

Alice merely smiled in response. And by that time Daniel has already managed to make whole his hair purple.

"Wow! You've done it! See, everyone can do it, if know how and want to."

Daniel turned to a mirror "Whoa, really, I've done it! Thanks my friend, I would never believe that I can do it without you telling me."

"Not at all! And I think that and without me you would realised it one day." She replied friendly.

"Oh, Emily, your eyebrows has actually changed…or one eyebrow. But you did it!"

"Really? Cool! And how now get it back? My natural blue eyebrows?'

"The same way as you were doing them unnatural. If you don't know any incantation for that, of course."

Soon everybody managed to get back to their natural colours and here the train has already arrived. The sun has already gone and they went through the twilight to the carriages which were driven by thestrals.

"Wow, thestrals!" Exclaimed Alice.

"You see them?" Asked Emily.

"Yeah, I do. And you?"

"Me too."

"And you Daniel?'

"What? You were talking about thestrals? I don't see them and have no idea how do they look like."

They've climbed into the carriage where were already sitting two boys.

"Hey mate! Why you didn't wait for us on King's Cross? And hello girls!" The boy with red hair and a face full of freckles was talking to Daniel.

"But I thought… None of you were answering on my letters this summer. I thought that you don't want to be friends with me anymore."

"Don't want to be friends? What a kindergarten, mate! And didn't answer? We haven't got any letter from you! Have you, Eric?" Now the red haired boy was talking to his other friend - light-brown haired boy with hazel eyes.

"No, I haven't too! I actually sent you a letter but also don't get an answer! But because of that I didn't think that we aren't friend anymore, Daniel."

Daniel looked perplexed. _What was that that didn_ _'_ _t want him to be in touch with his friends?_

"Then I don't know… It's strange. Sorry that I was so childish, friends."

"Oh, and who are you girl? I haven't seen you before." Now the red haired boy was speaking to Alice.

"I am Alice Emilane. A new student."

"Well, nice to meet you! I am Christopher Finley. You can name me just Chris."

"Nice to meet you too, Chris." Alice responded smiling.

"And I am Eric Rigelfeld." Another boy talk up to her holding out his hand as a welcome.

Soon they've arrived at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5 - Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter 5 "Welcome to Hogwarts"

When they've been approaching the castle Alice gasped from the wonderment - she saw this legendary castle in all its beauty! (Or, well, not in all its beauty, as it was already dark.) And not only gasped… Involuntary her eyes started filling with tears and in several seconds, Alice couldn't help herself, but she's been already crying. Alice didn't know how to explain, but this world feels for her like home, which she after long meanderings has finally found.

"Alice, something wrong?" Emily was asking discomposedly.

"No, it's not wrong, definitely not, it's on the contrary better than fine.." Alice replied smiling and still crying at the same time.

Soon they arrived and entered this legendary castle.

The insides of the castle also marvelled her. She was going through the castle as if she is a four year old child who is finding everything interesting and inspiring.

As they'd already almost come up to the Great Hall, a ginger haired man with a beard was going to Alice's direction. And as Alice can say - it was young Albus Dumbledore.

"Miss Emilane, I assume?" the man was talking to Alice.

"Yes, it's me.." she answered awkwardly.

"Good evening! I am Professor Dumbledore and I am about to tell you that you'll be sorted just before the first year, so hurry up to the Great Hall! ..Ah, and yes, welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore was telling calmly with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Professor! I am already going there." Alice responded. On what Dumbledore just winked smiling.

When everybody gathered at the Great Hall, Headmaster Dippet started his speech: "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Welcome our first years! Today we have a little unusual situation - this year we have a transfer student Alice Emilane - please Miss Emilane, up here!" Alice felt quite confused and insecure. What what, but to go up on stage she didn't want to.. But she has to. She took all her courage and went to the stage. "Greetings to our new student!" cried Dipped when she's already come up to the stage. From the hall were hearing applauds, but Alice wasn't even looking at people, she was just gazing at the front door - because she needed to look at something but people, to do not faint accidentally because of her corrosive feeling of self-doubt. And this situation reminded Alice how she was reciting poems in front of the class - sort of the same story - not noticing others in those moments was helping her to go through her insecurities and do what she had to do.

"And also greetings and welcome to our first years, which will be sorted tonight right after Miss Emilane will find out the house which she belongs to! Let Sorting begin!"

After that the Sorting Hat had started to sing a song and only then the actual Sorting began.

"Miss Emilane, please sit down." unknown professor told her.

Alice sat down and on her head was placed this old alive hat which was feeling rather odd.

" _Hmm… What we have here… I see you have skills suitable for each house… But you would better be in…_ Ravenclaw!" exclaimed hat, and Alice was glad that hat decided as she'd wanted to.

Happy about hat's decision, Alice rushed to the Ravenclaw table and sat between Emily and Daniel still feeling self-conscious and even slightly trembling after her appearance on the stage .

"Congratulations!" Ravenclaw fellows were exclaiming.

"Wow, I am so glad that you're in our house." Emily was telling her.

"Me too, congrats, Alice!" Daniel said to her.

"Thanks guys." Alice replied awkwardly.

"I am Andy Davis" the boy with pitch-black hair was stretching a hand towards her.

"My pleasure." said Alice shaking a hand.

"And this is Oliver Stamp." Andy was pointing on another dark blond boy with curly hair. "This is Elina Johns." - now he was pointing at the brown haired girl olive skin and brown eyes. "Next to Elina is Freya Johansson" the white-blonde girl with light-gray eyes was waving "hi" to Alice. "And this is Juliet Mayer" he was pointing at girl with very long wavy red hair, freckled skin and green eyes.

After a warm welcome Alice started to feel better.

Soon sorting ended and the feast has started.

"Look!" exclaimed Elina "He's looking here!"

"He - is who?" wondered Alice.

"Tom of course!"

And Alice turned her head to another direction and indeed saw as Riddle staring somewhere where she is and they even caught each others sight.

 _Why is he gazing at me? Or not at me?_ Thought Alice.

"And why do you have such a reaction on it?" Alice inquired Eline.

"What? Have you seen him? He is so handsome ..so polite ..so smart!.. Ah… I would give everything to be his girlfriend…" Eline was whispering to Alice's ear as if mesmerised by him. _Ha.. if you knew what he'll become, Eline…I don't think that you would like to be his girlfriend or even be around him._ Alice thought to herself.

"And don't look at me as it's only me who is reacting like that on him!" Elina continued to talk. "Just look there for example." And at that time she was pointing at the place where were sitting most of the Slytherins girls who indeed were staring at Riddle as transfixed.

"Wow… I didn't know that it's so serious… hah." Alice has been looking suspicious at those girls and thinking that he's definitely done some sort of enchantment for to be loved by everyone. "Well, I agree that he is handsome ..about other stuff I don't know yet, but there are lots of handsome guys on this planet and even at Hogwarts he isn't only one. So I just don't understand why everyone's attention just on him _…or though…_ " Alice told pondering.

"I am telling you, it's not just about his beauty, it's about everything in total - he is perfect! I dare say that you'll feel the same way soon after you'll know him better."

"Ok. We'll see." She smiled to Eline.

After the feast they'd gone to the Ravenclaw tower and Alice was astonished once more by the beauty of their common room and dormitory in total - the roof with twinkling stars and twirling galaxies as if it was the real space which can be seen only far away from the Earth; huge ornate windows, spacious circular rooms with quirky and cozy furniture.

She's chosen a bed which is far from the door and near the window.

Her bed was neighbouring to the Emily's bed and on the other side - this Nordic looking girl named Freya.

While everyone was unpacking their belongings Freya turned to Alice with a smile and ask her "How do you feel about your first day here?"

"Oh, I feel amazed by almost everything, really. This is awesome place…at least from the first sight."

"Yeah, this is indeed an amazing place. I still astonished by many things, despite that I've been studying here for already more than five years. And why I've asked…I saw and sensed how you felt when you needed to go onto the stage.. and I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to fear. Most people here are kind and friendly, especially Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I know its much deeper thing…but anyway, just know that most people would be glad to help you here if you will need help. Don't afraid to ask."

"Ah…Thank you so much.. I appreciate it." Alice spoke to her taken aback but at the same time being glad to hear it.

"Kind and friendly?" Emily interrupted. "Why then all those years I am hearing nasty things about me and my hair?"

"Do you? Emily, you need to shift your focus off it and if you'll not pay attention to it and get angry or upset - they'll stop doing it. Why? Because they won't get energy from you what means they'll have no reason of doing it, if there is not any response and their energy just spending in vain. ..And, do you remember any of us doing those things to you?"

"No…don't remember any of Ravenclaws shouting it…but it's visible that you've been taunting at me behind my back!"

"Have we? Why do you think so? As for me, I've never done it and never heard any of ours done - if you perceive it so - it's just your perception but not the reality in itself. I myself always loved your hair and would be glad to be your friend - but you were always looking so defensive and I thought that's not a good idea to come up to you.."

Emily stood silent for a moment when Alice decided to break the silence.

"I absolutely agree with Freya. Emily, you should try a new strategy and try to look at it differently."

"Well… I think that I am starting to understand something… It's not because I am indeed ugly and a nerd…it's because I feel that way about myself or let others to make me feel that way about myself… So if I'll change perception of myself - everybody else will perceive me differently."

"Yep! That's right. External reality is a mirror of our internal state. And that's why self love and self acceptance is so important… And it's what I really need to fix…" Alice spoke up to Emily.

"Yes, you are right girls. Maybe it's not easy to accept yourself completely, but that's a great step forward it that you start to aware of what you need to fix."

While conversation has been going it turned out that the other two girls were fixedly looking at them and listening.

"I feel as if I am living with psychologists, really." Eline told them smiling.

* * *

The next morning Alice woke up quite early, perhaps because of the unusual place for her - it generally happened in such situations - or she couldn't sleep at all, or woke up earlier than usual. Everybody else was asleep. And after she'd gotten ready, she decided to wander around the castle while she has time on it.

The castle was so big and because of it, she was a bit afraid to get lost, but anyway, she intended to visit the Astronomy Tower while nobody is around.

After about 15 minutes of meandering she has finally found this place - and was stunned for another time - it was wonderful. Coming up inside of it her glance fell on those spellbinding views from its enormous windows. It was time of sunrise and all beauty of Scottish nature were pouring with this magically golden light. Alice stood up on the balcony and was staring on all this loveliness from the highest place in the castle. In that moment she's been thinking about how delightful it would be to fly now above this fairy place and wondered if she could do it…because, as she knows, in this reality she can do many things that she couldn't do in the other one. She wouldn't take a risk to try to learn it while flying down - instead she was intending to try it staying on the ground of the Astronomy Tower. And as Alice had wanted to try she sensed somebody behind her back. She was really frightened because of it and turned to face the person who caused her to get frightened.

"And early bird wanted to fly out of her nest?" this person told her with a mocking smile.

"Sorry, what?" she inquired confusedly, thinking that it's might be he, who wanted to throw her from this balcony.

"I mean good morning to you, Miss Emilane." he told as if nothing was wrong.

"Good morning Mister Riddle.." Alice told still confused. "Have you been thinking that I wanted to commit suicide out of this tower or what for such a question?"

"Why suicide, I thought that you just wanted to fly." Riddle spoke with a smirk.

 _Damn! How did he know what I've been wanting to do?! Is he a psychic? ..Because he couldn't use Legilimency looking at my back ..or he has done it just now when I looked at him? Or how to explain it?_

"Well, you're right, I wanted indeed. But how did you know?"

"You don't need to be a psychic to tell it."

"Then how did you it?!" Alice was wondering.

Tom turned to her with the same mocking expression "And how do you think?"

Alice answered nothing turning to the window again.

"I can teach you how to fly if you want." Riddle spoke up from some moment of silence.

"Teach me how to fly? You mean just to throw me out from this balcony and then I'll somehow find out how to fly for to not get crashed?"

"Funny you are. Of course it's also might work…but I prefer other ways of teaching."

"So you actually can do it?"

"Yes, I can."

"Show then, if it's not very energetically depleting."

"I'll show you if you'll let me to teach you…and not here."

"What? Why? First of all WHY do you want to teach ME? And secondly - why not here?"

"Look, how defensive you are…don't worry, I won't harm you. Why? Because I just saw you trying to find out how to do it. And why not here…because it's better do on the grounds for to not get crashed and while nobody is seeing."

"I don't believe you, Tom…oh, sorry, Mister Riddle. I can't trust you. You want something from me, don't you? Tell me what do you want? And you won't need to spent your time trying to teach me how to fly and, by the way, I even haven't started to think HOW to do it because I was interrupted by YOU! So maybe I don't need your help at all."

"Well, as you want. I'll not insist." And he's started to turn and go away as Alice spoke up. "Wait! What are you doing so early here anyway?"

"I don't need much sleep so I am quite often in this place while everybody else is sleeping."

"Ah, sorry then that I've engaged "your" place."

"I am accepting your apologise" he smirked again "If you'll change your mind about flying lessons - come today after dinner to that hill." he was pointing through the window on one big hill.

"Okay…" Alice told uncertainly.

She's been musing about Riddle and his offer all the way from the tower. ..Then all breakfast time, where she was just sitting as enchanted staring above.

"Hey, why you're not eating?" Emily asked her.

"Heeey! Alicee!"

"Ah, what?" Alice finally heard that Emily's been talking to her.

"I am asking why you're not eating and just staring at the window in front of you. Breakfast time is almost ended and we'll need to go to the Charms soon."

"I am not hungry. But thank you for caring." Alice said calmly

"Ah..Ok then." Emily replied slightly confused.

On the Charms lesson they sat at the desk on the third row.

Alice hasn't noticed at first, but then she took a glimpse of the very Tom whom she met earlier today. But he didn't look at her. He was pretending not to see her (or didn't see indeed). For some reasons it made her upset.

Today at Charm they've been learning some advanced spells and for Professor's delight Alice has done each with ease.

"Where you were learning Charms before? You seem so good in it." Emily wondered.

"At the Inn by myself." Alice laughed.

"Really? You're extraordinary then." Emily told her smiling.

Next lesson was Divination, where they've been learning how to develop intuition and start to catch clear visions which might tell us about something important. And as Alice could say, Frida was rather good in it, but Alice wasn't bad either.

Then was the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson in which they mostly where listening theoretical part as it was the first lesson and Professor Marrythought was claiming that they needed to prepare theoretically first as in that year is quite hard material.

When time came up to dinner she's started to think about Riddle's offer again.

 _It's dangerous… I know… But I am so curious ..and…it seems that I already have some sort of crush on him. Oh, gosh… What to do…_

And once again she almost wasn't eating because of her nerves.

"Everything's ok?" Freya asked her. On what Alice just nodded.

Right after dinner, she gathered all her bravery and finally decided to go - as she always has been talking to herself - _better regret about what you've done than about what you've not done_.

She didn't tell anybody where she's going.

It was a bit spooky to go outside when it was almost dark.

Fortunately, it didn't take to long to get to that very hill.

A tall hooded figure was standing on that place in semidarkness.

"You've come." he spoke up, "What caused you to change your mind?"

"Just a simple curiosity" _because of which I could pay a hight price…_

"And now can you tell me please WHY you've planned this all? Do you need some sort of information from me? Or you just want to kill me in the secret place?" Alice said it a bit aggressive tone.

Riddle started to laugh "Who scared you so much little baby? Why you're seeing me as an evil?"

 _You sound like Bellatrix, honestly. What's the nasty sweetness in your words?!And…Indeed…Why I am so defensive with him? Just because I know how it was in books …but what if in this reality he is not who he was in the other one?_

"I don't think that I would be here if I was indeed so scared of you. And anyway, just think by yourself - who won't be scared if somebody whom you almost don't know inviting you in some sort of deserted place at night? ..Whatever…I've taken a risk, still don't know why, but I am here." _Don't know…whom am I lying now? I have a crush, lets be honest. ..And I would come even if you would tell me to come to the midst of the Forbidden Forest at the noon. Damn it._

"All you know. Nothing is going without a reason."

 _Heck! Are you reading my mind now? Wait…wait…it seems that I've forgotten about something… I can feel more than average people…so I can sense what he's actually feeling and what he intending to do._

"You're right in it. So let you show me then how you are flying."

"Come with me then." And he grabbed her wrist pulling her along with him.

It amazed Alice till hysteria in her heart. It was like an electric shock when he's done it. She's realized that she'd never felt that way before.

"Hey, where are you pulling me?!"

"Just behind the hill for not to be seen by others. Calm down." Riddle was saying in a soft voice.

"Are you a wizard or what? Can't you just put Disillusion Charm on us?!"

"Of course I can and I will, but somebody can see beyond it."

"And beyond the hill too in this case. Then what's the point of this all? Wherever you are, you can be seen and you are seen." Alice protested.

Tom frowned at it. "You want to say that walls and trees literally have eyes?"

"Not literally, not those eyes as human have, but everything is in essence alive and here is a lot of beings whom we don't see and/or notice at all."

Riddle smirked on it "You are as usual telling this odd stuff. Well, for now I won't say anything more about it. Let's go if you still want to learn how to fly."

And as they came there Tom pronto flew above.

Alice has never ever seen a flying person before in real life so she was bemused by that.

"Seemingly you are indeed good at it, Riddle."

"Now is your turn." he replied.

"..Ok, I'll try."

Alice tried hard to feel as if she is flying, but nothing happened.

"No.. I can't. I can't do properly anything when anybody is around.."

"I wouldn't say so. At least on Charms today you've done quite good."

"It's another thing…I think that I should do it alone."

"As you want." And he already turned to go and Alice was looking at it aghast. _He asked me to come at night in the middle of nowhere and now leaving me here alone?!_

"Can you at least tell me how are you doing it? Wouldn't like to come here in such a creepy night in vain."

"Hm, well, focus on your body try to feel it weightless and there is also a spell.."

"Which spell?" Alice interrupted.

"Someone just has told me that will do all on her own."

"I was telling that I'll do it alone, but I wasn't refusing help."

"The spell is" he came up closer to her "Leviato."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Wait, don't leave me in this darkness alone! And someone says that you're polite ..no way."

"I wasn't intending to leave you here. I just wanted to go a little from you to make a space for you to try out. And are you scared of darkness?"

"A bit…or not a bit. It depends. And now I am indeed scared for some reasons."

"Ok, I can just turn away from you, but won't go far - let you try."

Alice tried to go into some sort of meditative state. It took her about 5 minutes to prepare herself to the flight. And for that 5 minutes she sensed something strange…or lets say, the thing that she wasn't feeling before. It wasn't "her" feelings…and now she's got it - she just sensed what he is feeling now ..or someone nearby (hopefully there wasn't anybody human except them two). And right after that Alice spoke inwardly this spell feeling her body weightless…and that's happened. She is flying. She is already above Riddle and that hill. Tom raised his head to see that she is finally flying. Soon she came back to earth ..or fell back - yes, landing wasn't very soft.

"Good job, Alice."

 _Alice? Not Miss Emilane even - that's weird for him._

"Thank you ..Tom."

"Shall we go now?" he asked.

"I think…that I would like to fly a bit more and a bit higher…"

"And aren't you scared to fly alone in the darkness?"

Alice cringed slightly. "Well…I am a little scared…but won't you like to fly too?"

 _Oh no, I am asking him to make me a company. I am literally falling from grace now._

"If you're not scared of me, then yes, I can make you a company."

It was one of those experiences which is touching your soul to its depth. Starry sky… Shining moon… The most desired person is near you. ..And you are floating in the air feeling freedom in all its beauty.

They flew directly to the balcony of the Astronomy Tower. Alice still hardly believe that this is happening with her.

"Thank you once again." Alice said sincerely.

"Good night, Miss Emilane." he smiled a tiny bit and turned to go.

After she came to her dormitory Alice couldn't sleep for a while, thinking about all of it…and about what she felt when she sensed him. This energy was so pleasant for her…and she didn't know why…because it should be on the contrary disgusting if he is indeed an evil and decaying soul ..but no.. or he is not an evil and decaying soul yet? Everything may be…


End file.
